Crash and Tawna Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle
(Time was passing as Crash, Tawna, and Maximus entered the forest. As they continued, they looked more lost in the forest) Crash: (Confused) We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. (The two humanoid bandicoots looked at the map while Maximus looked a bit nervous. He noticed an owl hooting while looking at them) Tawna: I guess we should have taken another.... (Notices) Wait a minute. (She pulled on Maximus' strap before she stopped. The bandicoots looked at the sign of the road, looking at the calm road at one direction and the scary road in the other) Crash: Well, let's go this way. (He and his wife motioned the horse, but Maximus, noticing the spooky way, looked worried, turned to the calmer side) Tawna: Come on, Maximus, it's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time. (The three, though Maximus hesitated, went to the scary road. However, as they continued, one of the tigers ran past them, causing Maximus to feel even more frightened as Crash and Tawna went back to looking at the map while another tiger roared in the distance) Crash: (Confused) This can't be right! Where have you taken us, Maximus? We'd better turn around. (Maximus turned around, only to accidentally back the wagon up into a tree) Tawna: (Scared) Whoa! Crash: (Scared) Whoa, girl! (Then, a flock of bats flew out of the tree, frightening Crash, Tawna, and Maximus. The horse ran off, running as fast as he could, until he almost ran over the edge of a cliff) Tawna: (Scared) Back up, Back up, Back up! (Maximus backs up off the edge, still scared) Tawna: Good boy! Good boy! That's-That's.... Back up! Crash: Steady, steady. Now, steady. Steady. (Scared) No, Maximus! (But then, more snarls were heard, and Maximus fearfully reared, throwing Crash and Tawna off of him. The frightened bandicoots finally recovered and looked around nervously) Crash and Tawna: (Trembling) Uh-oh. (Then, Crash and Tawna noticed something as they looked horrified) Crash and Tawna: Tigers! (As the tigers approached slowly and menacingly, claws and teeth ready, the two climbed on Maximus' back for their lives, dragging the wagon with. The tigers chased after them before the next thing they knew, they see an iron gate and fence. They looked behind, noticing the tigers in hot pursuit. They quickly went to the gate, not noticing Tawna's hat off of her, shouting) Tawna: Help! Crash: Is someone there? Help! (Then, the gates flew open before Maximus and his riders ran in. Before the tigers could get to them, Crash slammed the gates shut, causing the tigers to fall away. The two sighed in relief before they turned, noticing the bridge leading to a huge castle of some sort) Crash and Tawna: Oh my. (Then, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain. They wasted no time getting on the porch after dropping Maximus off at a nearby stable and knocking on the door. The door creaked open with the two hesitating. Finally, they came inside, stepping into the foyer. They looked around, noticing a huge staircase and a few opened doorways in darkness while walking cautiously around) Crash: Hello? (Nothing was heard before Tawna tried her turn to call out to someone) Tawna: Hello? Male voice 1: Poor guys must have lost their way in the woods. Male voice 2: Be quiet. Maybe they'll go away. (Crash and Tawna looked surprised, looking for the voices) Tawna: Hello, anyone here? Male voice 3: Not a word, Bia, Rev, Foghorn. Not one word. Crash: (Looks around) We, uh, we don't mean to intrude, but we lost our way and we need a place to stay for the night. Male voice 1: Come now, Daffy, have a heart. Male voice 3: Shhh! (Just then, a yelping sound was heard as Crash unknowingly stepped on a paw) Daffy's Voice: Ow! Crash: Who said that? Tawna: Who's there? (They looked around before feeling someone tap on his shoulder) Rev's Voice: Right here. (They turned, then noticed a humanoid male roadrunner, a fairy, and a naked humanoid rooster. The humanoid male roadrunner with blue feathers, green eyes, an orange beak, legs, and feet, a dark blue comb on his head and tail, and is wearing a light blue tank top, dark blue jeans, white Converse shoes. He is Rev Runner. The fairy is 15 years old with long dirty-blonde shoulder-length hair and violet eyes, and is wearing a red one strapped cropped petal-like tanktop and red petal-like shorts and light red dragonfly-like wings. She is Bia Jetstream, Rev's girlfriend. And the naked humanoid rooster has pink skin, a red comb, wattles, and tail feathers, and a yellow beak, legs, and feet. He is Foghorn Leghorn) Rev: (Smiles) Hello. Bia: Hi. Foghorn: Hello! (Crash and Tawna screamed and then yelped as they landed on their rears. Then, they stood up after being helped up by the naked rooster while a naked duck with pink skin and an orange, beak, legs, and webbed feet glared at the naked rooster and the roadrunner and fairy after coming out as well) Naked Duck: Oh, now you've done it, Rev, Bia, and Foghorn! Splendid! Just dandy! Bia: Well, excuse us for trying to say hello, Daffy! (Tawna takes a closer look at the naked duck, now named Daffy Duck) Tawna: Talking anthro animals and a real-life fairy.... Daffy: Well, duh! Tawna: Sorry for panicking. We-ah-ah-ACHOO! (The sneeze caused the naked duck to gross out. The humanoid female bandicoot took out her handkerchief from her skirt pocket, wiping her nose) Crash: Seems like you're getting sick, dear. Bia: My goodness, you're right. Foghorn: You're soaked to the core. Daffy: That's soaked to the skin, bone, or fur, Foghorn. Foghorn: (Haughtily) Says you. Rev: Come, you should warm up by the fire. Foghorn: That'll keep you dry and warm. Cozy and snuggly like a happy camper! (He, Rev, and Bia took Crash and Tawna, leading them to the parlor) Tawna: (Feeling sick) Oh, thank you. Crash: Yes, thank you. (As the two followed Rev, Bia, and Foghorn, Daffy walked quickly after them while a figure with glowing red eyes watched them, rushing off) Daffy: Guys, no! You know what the Master would do! (Pulling Crash's pant leg) I order you to stop! (However, he tripped, forcing to let go of him. Crash and Tawna smiled as they sat on each armchair a yard away from the fireplace) Daffy: (Groans) Not the Master and his brothers' chairs! (At that moment, an orange-furred squirrel named Banjo came to the two, placing each footstool under their feet along with a humanoid duck with white feathers, an orangish-yellow bill and webbed feet, light blue eyes, and no clothes, a humanoid parrot with green feathers, an orangish-yellow beak and feet, brown eyes, a Brazilian accent, two blue feathers, one red feather, a pair of yellow gloves, and no clothes, a humanoid rooster with red feathers, an orangish-yellow beak and feet, a red comb on the top of his head, a Mexican accent, a pair of gray gloves, and no clothes. They are Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles, AKA, The Three Caballeros respectively. With them is a muscular stallion with a white coat, blue eyes, a sapphire blue mane and tail with cerulean and dark pthalo blue streaks, sapphire blue hooves, and a cutie mark that resembles a pink six-pointed star on a purple shield with three small light blue stars above. He is Shining Armor) Daffy: (Looks away) I'm not seeing this! (Covers his eyes) This can't be happening to me! Tawna: (To Banjo, Shining Armor, and the Three Caballeros) Why, hello there. Donald: Hi there, fox boy! Hiya, toots! Panchito: Hola, my friends! José: Como vocês dois? Shining Armor: What's up, guys? (Donald gives his trademark laugh. Crash petted the squirrel with a smile. Then, Foghorn came and placed a blanket around Crash and Tawna) Crash: Ah, what service. Tawna: And good hospitality. Daffy: (Angrily) Oh, that's it! Enough! I'm in charge here! (Just then, a blur came in and nearly passed Daffy, who made him twirl with great force. Then, three rabbits came to Crash and Tawna. One is a humanoid male rabbit with gray fur, a white muzzle and underbelly, toes, and bottom tail, a pink nose, a long white bucktooth, whiskers, and is wearing white opera gloves. The second is a humanoid female rabbit with peach fur, a white muzzle and underbelly, toes, and bottom tail, a pink nose, a long white bucktooth, whiskers, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing white opera gloves, a purple hair scrunchie holding her long ears like a ponytail, a light yellow cropped tanktop, and a purple miniskirt. And the last one is a young female bunny with white/peach fur, white paws, a white-colored muzzle, a peach underbelly and toes, a fluffy white cottontail, a pink nose, a small white bucktooth, long white whiskers, blue eyes, wearing only an amulet with a hot pink gemstone on it. They are Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, and Princess Sofia respectively) Bugs: How would you like some hot tea, sir and madam? Lola: It'll warm you up in no time. Daffy: (Glares) No tea! Come on, are you listening to me?! (Sofia looked at Crash and Tawna before she felt their hands petting Sofia unknowingly) Sofia: (Giggles) Their fingers tickle, Mom and Dad! Crash: (Notices with Tawna) Oh, hello there. Tawna: Pleased to meet you. (Just then, the parlor doors slammed open, causing a howling wind to blow in, blowing the flames in the fireplace out. Lola looked worried as Bugs hugged her in concern and Sofia hid behind her parents) Sofia: (Nervously) Uh-oh.... Not good.... Lola: (Quietly) Oh, dear. (The two humanoid bandicoots shook nervously as someone entered the opened doorway, glaring. All Crash and Tawna saw was the shadow of a figure approaching in all fours. He was a cross between a werewolf and a regular echidna with red fur, long red dreadlock-like quills, a shaggy white crescent moon symbol on his chest, light gray skin, shaggy white wrist fur, a black nose, yellow eyes with a red iris, sharp teeth, and wearing red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. He is Knuckles the Were-Echidna) Were-Echidna: (Growling) Two strangers are here. Rev: Uh, Master, allow me and Bia to explain it. Bia: You see, they were lost in the forest and not to mention cold, so we.... (However, the were-echidna roared loudly, frightening them before Foghorn and Daffy peeked) Daffy: Just so you know.... (Points at Foghorn in an accusing way) Blame him for it! Foghorn: Ah, no fair! I always get blamed! Daffy: Hey, you should've listened! (Then points at Rev and Bia) It was their idea also! I tried to stop them, but do they listen to me? No, they...! (The were-echidna roared to Foghorn and Daffy, resulting them to hide once more in fear. Then, as the were-echidna, in shadow, went to the chair, he and the animals noticed Crash and Tawna are gone suddenly. Outside, Crash and Tawna quietly ran in fear, getting Maximus) Crash: (Whispering in fear) We better get out of here! Tawna: (Whispering in fear) My sentiments exactly! (Just when they climbed on, they both noticed a pink rose garden) Crash: (Whispering) Roses! Tawna: (Whispering) Let's quickly grab one for our daughter and get out of here! (They run to the pink rose garden and after Tawna plucked one, she and Crash turned and then gasped, seeing the angry were-echidna, face to face and standing on two legs. The two screamed as Maximus panicked and ran away with the wagon) Were-Echidna: (Narrows) Who are you? What are you doing here?! And why did you pick one of my roses?! Crash: (Scared) We were lost! Were-Echidna: You're not welcome here! Tawna: (Frightened) We're sorry! We just...! (The werewolf-echidna hybrid noticed the two fearfully looking at him) Were-Echidna: What are you staring at?! Crash and Tawna: Nothing! It's just...! Were-Echidna: (Furiously) So, you've come to stare at Knuckles the Were-Echidna, have you?! (The two bandicoots tried to run with the rose, but the Were-Echidna blocked the way savagely, making Utonium drop the rose) Tawna: Please, we mean no harm! Crash: We just wanted a rose as a souvenir and a place to stay! Were-Echidna: First off, I have a rose that damned us all! Secondly, I'll give you two a place to stay! (He then dragged the two as they shouted while two other shadowy figures along with the animal servants watched in concern) Crash and Tawna: No! Please! NOOOOO!! Release us! Help! (And with that, the front doors of the castle slammed shut by the were-echidna) Coming up: Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles make a faux wedding in order to make a marriage proposal to Amy, Sally, and Cosmo, but the three girls turn them down. Then, Maximus returns and brings the girls to the castle to find Crash and Tawna, only for the girls to make the ultimate sacrifice to save their parents to the were-echidna and his brothers themselves. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies